The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image sensing device and an electronic apparatus, and in particular, to a solid-state image sensing device and an electronic apparatus that are capable of obtaining more excellent image quality.
In general, solid-state image sensing devices such as CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensors and CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensors have been widely used in digital still cameras, digital video cameras, or the like. For example, incident light incident on a CMOS image sensor is photoelectrically converted by a PD (Photodiode) serving as a photoelectric conversion part of a pixel. Then, charges generated by the PD are transferred to a FD (Floating Diffusion) serving as a floating diffusion region via a transfer transistor, and an amplification transistor outputs a pixel signal at a level corresponding to the charges accumulated in the FD.
In the related art, in a solid-state image sensing device, there have been proposed technologies for forming a PD at a deep position distant from the front surface of a silicon substrate in order to achieve a minute pixel size and increase a saturation charge amount.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-78302 discloses a solid-state image sensing device with a PNPNP structure where a HAD (Hole Accumulated Diode) has two charge accumulation parts. In the solid-state image sensing device, an impurity concentration distribution is graded by ion-implantation, and charges are transferred to a FD via under a transfer gate.